A Date In The Park
by FreeToBeMe6769
Summary: After the whole triangle situation has ended Riley & Lucas are officially together! Come along with them as Lucas takes Riley out on a romantic second first date! This is a two-shot! I hope you all enjoy it as much I did writing it! Thank you to my friend Erika for helping me out with some ideas for it! I'm a huge Riley & Lucas shipper so expect more of these stories from me!
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1 of Riley and Lucas' First Date As Boyfriend & Girlfriend: **

Tonight was the night they have both been waiting for since the first day they met back in the 7th grade on the subway. Riley and Lucas knew they were meant to be together from when they first met eachother.

Finally they got together after they went on their 9th grade Ski Trip. They had such a really nice ending to that trip and they made it official on the bus ride home where they talked the whole way home about anything and everything. Riley was getting ready in her room to go out with Lucas her actual boyfriend. She was so extremely happy and could not stop smiling and thinking about what Lucas had planned for them today.

He said it was going to be a very nice day and very special because "his princess dancing sunshine" deserved just that. "His princess dancing sunshine" she really loved the sound of that especially because he was quoting back from a time from their past when they were just friends but it just proves he listens to her and remembers everything about them since the very beginning just like she does.

"Hey Riles" she heard the sound of her best friend Maya Hart coming through the bay window. "Are you almost all ready to go out with Huckleberry today for your first official date?" Maya, Riley and Lucas all had a nice talk about everything and Maya realized after talking with Josh Matthews aka Riley's Uncle Boing as Maya likes to call him, that she never actually liked Lucas as anything more than just a good friend.

And Lucas realized that he only liked Maya as just his good friend as well. But like Lucas told Farkle and Zay when they were trying to help Lucas decide between Riley and Maya it's always been Riley since day one. "Peaches! Hi! Yes I am almost ready! I just have to finish up doing my make up! Do you think you can please help me?" Maya smiled so big at her best friend who she was so super happy for. "Of course I will help you Riles." She walked over to Riley and her vanity and started to finish putting on her make up for her.

"Hey Maya? Are you sure you are really okay with how everything turned out for us all?" Riley had to ask one more time even though Maya told her and Lucas countless times that she was really fine with it all." "Riles I am telling you for like literally the 100th time, I am more than fine with all of this and I've always known in my heart that this is the way things are supposed to be." Maya smiled big at Riley as she finished up the final touches on her make up. "Maya you really are the best friend a girl could ask for, and without you in my life I would be incomplete and I am so happy we are not letting a boy come between us and our friendship. Ring Power?" "You don't have to tell me twice" Maya said with a huge smile on her face. "Ring Power always and forever." Riley said "Thunder" and Maya said "Lightening" and then the both of them whispered and held their hands together saying "Forever."

And then they both gave eachother the biggest and longest hug they probably have ever given the other. They both got teareyed but didn't actually release any tears. They pull away from the other and Maya smiles and says "I just hope Huckleberry knows that if he does anything to make you upset and I mean absolutely anything, I will hunt him down and kill him with my bare hands, because no one and I mean no one messes with my amazing and wonderful sister without dealing with me."

Riley giggles and says "Maya this is why you're my best friend and sister for life." They high five just as they both hear the doorbell ring. Maya looks at Riley and says with a big smile "I believe that would be your boyfriend at the door Ms. Matthews." Riley smiles and runs to the door before her parents or Auggie can answer it. "I will get it" Riley yells out to whoever can hear her.

She opens up the door and smiles when on the other side of the door holding a bouquet of beautiful flowers in one hand and 2 boxes of chocolates in the other hand is her new boyfriend Lucas Friar dressed in a nice black V-neck shirt and a very nice pair of black dress pants with a nice pair of black dress shoes to match with the rest of his outfit. Standing right behind Riley is Cory, Topanga, Auggie and Maya. Both Cory and Auggie have their trying to be "tough" looks on while Topanga and Maya have big smiles on their faces.

"Hi Lucas" Riley said with a big smile on her face. "Hi Riley" Lucas says with an even bigger smile on his face than he ever has given Riley. Then Lucas says "Wow you look so beautiful Riley" and Riley blushes hardcore and says "Well thank you Lucas and you look very handsome." "Here these are for you" he hands Riley the pretty bouquet of flowers that he brought over for her. "And these boxes of chocolates are for both of you Mr. and Mrs. Matthews" Lucas politely acknowledges his new girlfriends parents from the doorway.

An embarrassed Riley then says "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry please come on in Lucas" Riley tells her boyfriend to enter her home. He nervously walks in the Matthews' house and hands both boxes of chocolates to Topanga and Cory. "Wait a minute what about me? I want a gift too." Lucas looks down at Auggie and notices the sad look on his face. Lucas then looks at him with a smile on his face while he says "then it's a good thing I brought over my old Game Boy I used to play with when I was your age. I figured you would enjoy it more than I would lately.

So Auggie what do you say, would you like it?" Auggie smiles big and says "Wow this is so cool! Yes! Thank you Lucas I would love it!" Auggie takes it out of Lucas' outstretched hand and Lucas then says "Sure anytime buddy" as he high fives him. "Riley your boyfriend is so cool but remember what I said to you Lucas, whatever happens don't hurt my sister" Auggie used his "tough" look on Lucas.

Then Maya opens her mouth and says "that is exactly what I just told Riley before Huckleberry, do not hurt her or you will have to answer to me and Auggie." Lucas chuckles nervously and says "Well since I figured you'd be here too Maya I also got you this" and he hands her a pretty sunflower and gives her and Auggie and Riley's parents his word that he won't do anything to hurt their sister and their daughter ever. "Okay now that you all integrated and most likely scarred my boyfriend I think it's time we leave to go on our long awaited and now officially boyfriend and girlfriend first date if you all don't mind of course?"

They all hug and smile at Riley and Cory and Auggie shake Lucas' hand and smile at him as well. Have fun you two but not too much they all say together and laugh. "Thank you everyone we will and we will have just the right amount of fun I promise" Lucas says. Riley and Lucas step out into the hall and Riley says with a huge sigh escaping her

"Wow finally we are going on our first real date as boyfriend and girlfriend are you ready?" Lucas smiles at her and offers her his arm for her to take and says "Ma'am I've been ready since I first met you on the subway back in 7th grade and I couldn't be happier. Are you ready my Princess Dancing Sunshine?" Riley giggles while taking Lucas' arm and says "I am so ready my Maddog" Lucas smiles and winks at Riley and they head off to the stairs to head out on their first official date as boyfriend and girlfriend and they both couldn't be happier about it all.

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello to everyone who has decided to be the best readers and checking out my story. I think for my first Girl Meets World story I did a pretty decent job! I really love Riley and Lucas as a pairing and I will most likely continue to do more short type of stories on them. If you want to keep checking them out please favorite, follow and subscribe to me! Thank you to everyone who commented and followed, favorited and liked my story! It truly means so much to me and motivates me to want to keep on writing more! So please everyone enjoy part 2 of A Date In The Park! ~FreeToBeMe6769~**

 **Part 2 of Riley and Lucas' First Date As Boyfriend And Girlfriend:  
**

 **Riley and Lucas were walking down the New York City streets hand in hand. They both had huge smiles on their faces that could be seen a few miles away. They really could not believe that they were officially together and going on their first well second first date. A comfortable and calming sigh could be heard coming from Riley's lips.**

 **"Riley are you ok?" Lucas had to ask her. "Oh Lucas Friar I could not be anymore okay if I tried. Why do you ask?" "Oh well you sighed and I wasn't sure what type of sigh that was" Lucas nervously responded back to Riley. "But now that I know it was a comfortable and calming type of sigh I feel 10 times better." Lucas said. Riley started to giggle and leaned her head on Lucas' comfortable shoulder.**

 **"Oh Mr. Friar I think you need to relax and just enjoy our time together what do you say?"Riley said staring at her adorable boyfriend. "I think that is a perfect and wonderful idea Ms. Matthews and I plan to do just that, oh and by the way turn here we need to take the Subway to where I am leading us on this perfect first well I mean second first date" Lucas said. Lucas and Riley arrived at the subway and waited for one to arrive to take them to their destination. "Lucassssss" Riley started to cutely whine while saying his name.**

 **"Yesssss my darling Riley?" Lucas cutely replied to her in the same tone as Riley just did to him. "Where are we going I am so anxious!" "I'm sorry to disappoint you but I can't tell you that Riles." Riley started to pout but then she got a smirk on her face and asked Lucas with as seductive as her voice could get, "Can I maybe convince you to tell me?"**

 **Lucas with an amused grin on his face asked Riley "Why Ms. Matthews are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" "Well if you think I am suggesting this" and then Riley quickly pulls Lucas by his shirt like Maya has done multiple times to him and pulls his face close to hers and kisses him very passionately right on the lips. And then she pulls away and says still in a seductive voice as both of them are catching their breaths "if you were suggesting I was going to do that then you'd be correct Mr. Friar."**

 **Lucas was so in shock but a good shock and all he wanted to do was to kiss Riley back with the same passion maybe even a little more. But then he realized she is his official girlfriend now and if he wanted to do that he was more than welcome to so he did just that to her, only this time he dipped her while kissing her right as the subway was pulling up to them. By the time they both pulled back for some air even though they didn't want to they were both out of breath and giving eachother the biggest smiles and they grabbed eachothers hands and walked onto the subway.**

 **This very cute little elderly couple that happened to walk on the subway right after them both slowly turned them around and said to them with smiles "we felt and still feel that same way that both of you kids do and we are happy you're experiencing it, and young love is so adorable to witness nowadays so good for you both" and they walked away smiling and took their own seats a few seats down from Riley and Lucas. Riley looked at Lucas with a big smile on her face and said**

 **"And I wouldn't want to experience young love with anyone else in this world but you Lucas" and she leaned into his arms who were easily awaiting for her to come into them. "And I wouldn't want to experience young love with anyone else in this world but you either Riley" and then he kissed her on her forehead while his arms were wrapped securely around her shoulder and they sat and waited until Lucas told them they had to get off. Riley and Lucas only had to wait another 5 minutes before Lucas led Riley off of the subway and in the direction of their destination.**

 **Riley smiled to herself realizing they were about to enter Central Park. "Oh Lucas you are taking me to the park?" Riley smiled. "Yes I figured we can have a nice picnic on that nice grass spot over there near that big tree, what do you say Riley?" Lucas smiled big at her hoping and praying she liked this idea he came up with. "I think I have the best boyfriend in the world, it's such a sweet and romantic idea Lucas truly."**

 **She gives me a soft kiss on his cheek and he blushes a bright shade of red. "You know Riles I can get used to this whole boyfriend and girlfriend thing we have going on especially if you keep kissing me like you have been" and he winks in her direction and she jokingly smacks his shoulder but ends up winking back at him and they both laugh as they join hands and walk towards their picnic spot. Lucas went over to where he hid this pretty decent sized picnic basket which also contained a huge blanket for both Riley and himself to sit on while they ate and enjoyed one another's company.**

 **He set the huge blanket down and spread it out for his lovely girlfriend and himself and then he took out these two candles that had fake wicks and this mini vase with three beautiful red flowers sitting in the vase. He set up everything and then told Riley to please take a seat right across from him. Once she was sitting down and all situated Lucas started to take out the food he prepared for the two of them. He took out two delicious looking peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with a big container of vegetables since he knows Riley likes to eat somewhat healthy at times.**

 **And for dessert he got them a nice big box of chocolate covered strawberries from Topanga's which Katy Hart was glad to prepare for both Riley and Lucas. And lastly for their beverages he got them a bottle of sparkling cider with these cute airplane looking glasses he found at a store. Riley was beyond touched by what Lucas took out for them and what he had gone through to make their second first date very memorable and so far it was going splendidly and she couldn't be happier especially because he was the boy sitting across from her. She had to tell him what she was feeling and thinking.**

 **"Hey Lucas?" Riley asked as he was putting some of the delicious looking vegetables on a plate for her along with her sandwich. "Yes my princess?" Riley could not help but to blush when Lucas called her my princess which was one of the best nicknames someone could ever call her she felt. "I just have to say thank you so much and that I can't believe you did all of this. It is such a perfect and sunny day and the food looks great, the company is the best company I could have ever hoped for and everything you did today really just proves to me how much you care for me and I just have to say I care for you just as much and maybe even a little bit more."**

 **Lucas has to laugh lightly and then says while staring so passionately into Riley's beautiful chocolate orbs, "I doubt you like me even a little bit more than I like you because the way I feel for you Riley Matthews is so much more than I could even comprehend right now. And you Riley are truly the definition of an angel and you were brought into my life to make it so much better and brighter and trust me you have done just that and you continue to do that to me every single day that I am around you.**

 **And Riley one more thing if I had to dream up the most amazing girl ever she couldn't even measure up to anything that you are and continue to be for me." At this point while Riley was staring just as passionately into Lucas' eyes as he was staring into hers. A few tears slipped out of her beautiful eyes as she was listening to him talk so wonderfully about his feelings for her and then Lucas lightly took his pointer finger and wiped them as they came slowly cascading down her lovely face.**

 **"Please tell me those are happy tears Riles?" Riley smiled and said "Oh believe me these are probably the most happiest tears that I could ever produce out of me Lucas but mainly because I couldn't be anymore lucky to have found such an amazing boy such as yourself." She then smiled again at Lucas and grabbed his hand and said "kiss me, please?" Lucas was obviously not going to object one bit and just as they were starting to slowly lean into one another to share a sweet and romantic kiss during their amazing picnic they suddenly felt a few raindrops start to fall onto their faces.**

 **The funny thing is the sun was still completely shining brightly in the sky so they assumed it was a little sun shower that was currently happening. This little rain shower caused them both to have to pull away quickly and sadly ruining their little "moment" they were trying to have. Riley started to giggle while Lucas was starting to get a little upset and he said "Oh great it wasn't supposed to rain today I specifically checked the forecast before I left to pick you up and now this rain shower is ruining our romantic second first date picnic." Riley gave her boyfriend a cute smile and took his hand and said "Oh my dear, sweet, adorable boyfriend this rain is ruining absolutely nothing come on I'll show you how it's not."**

 **Riley and Lucas quickly got all of their stuff together and stuck it all in the decently sized picnic basket and then ran over to the big tree that they happened to be sitting nearby so it can cover the two of them and their picnic basket. "See Lucas now we are not getting soaking wet and our food we can still eat after the rain stops. And if I'm not mistaken we were about to do something else before that pesky rain decided to start to fall down on us." Riley said with a little seductive but still extremely cute voice. Lucas looked right at Riley and he instantly got very happy and forgot all about that pesky rain as Riley called it.**

 **"Hmm well Ms. Matthews I may have forgotten what we were doing you know I was so distracted with that pesky rain. Do you care to refresh my memory?" Riley instantly smiled so cute and said to Lucas "Why yes Mr. Friar I would love to refresh that silly memory of yours." Just as Riley was leaning into Lucas to give him that kiss they were both waiting for they both heard a cell phone ring going off and they both realized it was Lucas' phone that was in his pocket.**

 **"You have got to be kidding me right now" Lucas said annoyance clearly etched in his voice. "I'm so sorry Riley" Lucas quickly said and Riley put her hand up instantly and said "No, no it's fine Lucas seriously, trust me my lips aren't going anywhere so check your phone you never know it may be an important phone call." That was another reason Lucas really, really, really liked Riley so much. She was truly just so understanding and so thoughtful of other people. Lucas took out his phone quickly to see who just had to be interrupting this amazing moment with his even more amazing girlfriend. He looked at the number showing up on his phone and he realized he did not recognize it at all, so he figured it was just one of those telemarketers that like to call and ask for things so he ignored the call and put his phone back in his pocket.**

 **"Is everything ok who was calling you Lucas?" Lucas sighed clearly frustrated with the interruption. "It was a number I did not recognize so I just figured it was one of those telemarketers that like to call at random times. If it is important they will leave me a voicemail but I highly doubt they will even leave me a voicemail at all." Riley giggled relieved and decided to take Lucas' mind off of the pointless interruption and said "hmm well do you care to take another shot at me refreshing your memory Mr. Friar?" Lucas now laughed and with a smile he said "you know Ms. Matthews right now that sounds like a perfect idea, please refresh away my lady."**

 **Riley smiled and started to lean into her boyfriend and Lucas started to do the same and just as he closed his eyes Riley's lips touched his lips and they were sharing one of the most passionate yet innocent and sweet kisses they have ever shared. Riley then began to slowly put her arms around Lucas' neck and Lucas slowly started to slide his arms around Riley's waist. Just as they were both starting to really get into their kiss Riley started to giggle and she quickly pulled away from Lucas and began to run away from him into the still sun shower they were currently experiencing.**

 **Lucas, who was just starting to get control of himself after that amazing kiss he and Riley were just sharing, started to lightly laugh at the actions of his adorable girlfriend. "Riley sweetheart, what are you doing?" Lucas yells out to her while trying not to laugh but simply just can't help it. "Aww come on Lucas come out here and try to catch me, I bet you can't because I may be considered "Riley super klutz" but I am pretty quick." Riley yells back out to her boyfriend while laughing as well. "Oh yeah? Do you honestly think I can't get you? Riley did you forget that I am on the JV baseball team with Zay; I can easily run faster than you. "Oh really? Well why don't you prove it then Mr. Big Shot? I am waiting for you Lucas!" Riley shouted back to her boyfriend.**

 **Quickly after Riley said that Lucas instantly ran out to go catch up to his girlfriend in the rain shower. Riley was still running pretty quick to get away from Lucas but they were both laughing and feeling like they were both 5 years old again playing in the rain where they both lived. Since Lucas is from Texas it hardly ever rained there but whenever they got lucky enough and it had he would always be outside either playing in it with his friends or by himself or even with Pappy Joe.**

 **And Riley whenever it rained by her would always go outside in it as long as she stayed close by their apartment complex or if she was in a park or wherever she was she would play in it. This made them even more alike than they both originally thought they were and they both loved that. Lucas was catching up to Riley quicker than Riley had anticipated and finally he caught her and he picked her up and put her over his shoulder and started running even faster.**

 **"Lucas oh my gosh I did not expect this at all" she was laughing while hanging over his shoulder. Lucas was laughing as well and he was still running pretty fast with Riley hanging over his shoulder and in this very moment he could not be happier. He really felt like they were living in some kind of amazing dream land but as he heard her amazing laugh get louder as he kept running faster he realized this was reality and Riley Matthews was really his girlfriend. It had been such a long two years for the two of them but they were finally with eachother and he couldn't feel anymore lucky or blessed to be in this relationship with her, his very best friend and as Lucas likes to think even though he wouldn't dare say this out loud to her just yet, but his other half.**

 **"How are you doing there my princess?" Lucas asked Riley while still running and laughing some more. "Well let's just say I am kind of really glad we did not get to eat anything because I probably would have already thrown up on you my Maddog." Lucas started to slowly begin to slow his speed down as Riley's words began to get clearer in his mind and he then stopped fully and took Riley off his shoulders and placed her back down on the ground. "Oh my gosh Riley I am so sorry" he instantly felt very bad after it registered in his head what his princess was just saying to him. "Oh my dear boyfriend please don't tell me you actually believed that?"**

 **She started to laugh as she than ran away from him again this time even quicker than before. Lucas was shocked that she had just played him although he wasn't too shocked since she has had her fair share of moments playing with him in the past. He then started to laugh and run after her once more and he got her again but this time he took her in his arms and they started to dance in the rain together. They were just holding eachother and smiling and dancing and being very happy together as the rain shower they were experiencing stopped. But even though the rain stopped they just kept holding onto one another while slow dancing.**

 **There was no music playing but they didn't need it because between the two of them they created their own music in their heads. In Rucas world as their friends like to sometimes jokingly call them everything was just fine the way it was and they both could not be happier. "Best second first date ever" Riley said to Lucas while smiling and still holding tightly onto him and then Lucas said "Yes I have to say today has been perfect and I wouldn't want to share it with anyone else but you Riles." "Oh Lucas I feel the same way. Kiss?" Riley asked Lucas so sweetly and they instantly shared another kiss and loved every minute of it and then they decided to go sit under the big tree and have some of the chocolate covered strawberries Lucas bought for them.**

 **Because let's face it after all that running they had just done they definitely had worked up an even bigger appetite than when they first arrived here. Riley sat on top of Lucas' lap as he fed her one of the most delicious chocolate covered strawberries she's ever had in her whole life. They talked and ate together as Lucas held Riley in his arms.**

 **While they were giggling and having a great time together that elderly couple that they saw on the subway earlier walked by them and the wife said to her husband "Oh Hector look it's that adorable young couple we saw earlier on the subway, don't they remind you of us when we were their age?"**

 **Hector nodded at his wife and said "they remind me exactly of us Irene and I hope they keep eachother around for a very long time because a love like they seem to possess, well that my dear can last them a lifetime." Hector responds to Irene as he gives her a sweet kiss and they walk away while holding hands and still watching Riley and Lucas enjoying their second first date as officially boyfriend and girlfriend.**


End file.
